It Girl: The Search For A True Top Model
'''Auditions''' The ''It Girl'' producers put out a world wide casting call looking for the most beautiful, unique,a and most high fashion girls around, promising a search and competition like no other. Open calls were held at local malls in major cities while scouts took to the streets to find undiscovered talent. '''Episode 1: Casting Call (Part 1) "Meeting The Girls"''' ''Airdate: October 14, 2014'' The premiere begins with a few highlights from the mall casting calls, only featuring one semi-finalist, Ashley Pepper, and one steet-scouted finalist, Rosy Yi. Successful candidates moving onto the next round are as followed: The Top 40 models are picked up from the New York City international airport and are taken to a nearby airplane hanger. The hanger doors open, revealing a giant stage and runway, along with a judging table at the end of the catwalk. The girls are filed in and the judges are revealed to be Carol Alt, Coco Rocha, and Tyson Beckford, while Miranda Kerr hosts. The finalists are estatic to learn the identities of their mentors. ''"I've been wanting to break into this competition for awhile, and if anyone can help me it's these people!" '''''- Francesca Lazorini''' A producer appears on stage and breaks the girls into eight groups of five. One by one the groups will be called onto stage, where each girl will individually strut down the run way, talk with the judges, then strut back. Based on their walk and short interactions, the first elimination will be made. ''"I'm freaking out!"''''' - Victoria Marini''' '''Notes:''' #Rosy is deemed an early judge favorite. #Worries are expressed about Kelli and Anni's ages. #The judges of Jewel's unique look. ''"The competition really feels real now. I can't believe so many girls went home!"'' '''- Nathalie Finch''' With 15 girls eliminated, 25 remain. Kelli is told that she almost didn't make it past the elimination, due to her dreadlock hair hiding her model look. Although the finalists will recieve make overs later in the season, the judges request she has hers now to avoid it effecting her placement within the compeition. Kelli agrees. She has her dreadlocks cut off and head shaved (Natalie Portman inspired haircut), and bleached blonde. The judges are wowed by the transformation. ''"I've never truly felt beautiful, but now, now I do. The other girls better watch out, because I'm here to win" '''''- Kelli Petson''' ''"With that new look, she's competition now."''' ''- Michaela Van Der Meer''' The girls are informed that the next elimination challenge will be a photoshoot duel. The girls will pair up and each have five frames. The girl with the best five frames will be immune, while the loser may or may not be eliminated. With 1 girl getting eliminated in the duels, 24 remain. Rosy is upset over Vivienne's depatrue, as the two youngest remaining they had gotten close. Being younger herself, Naomi-Charlotte finds herself to be close with Rosy, and the two talk about how the adults are taking the competition too seriously. ''"I think the younger girls don't realize what kind of opportunity this is. The difference in maturity could definitely effect them within this competition."''''' - Stephanie Webber''' The girls have the rest of the day off. A bunch have gathered in the hotel common area, Francesca, Laura, Rosy, Naomi-Charlotte, Annastasja, Kylah, and Stephanie are deemed the biggest threats to win. ''"I think the other girls are underestimating me, but that's exactly what I want." '''''- Jennifer Noordwyck''' The episode concludes with the final 24 models settling into the hotel for the night. '''Episode 2: Casting Call (Part 2) "A Lasting Impression"''' ''Airdate: October 15, 2014'' The episode starts out with the sun rising high above the hotel the next morning. A montage is shown of the girls getting ready, specifically Naomi-Charlotte, Diana, Ashley, Francesca, and Kelli are shown. The girls gather in the hotel ballroom, host Miranda Kerr greets the ladies. She reveals that the judges had been up late deliberating, and have decided to cut a few girls from the competition based on potential. Nathalie F., Karin, and Diana are all asked to leave the competition. Nathalie and Karin leave gracefully while Diana voices her disagreement with the judges decision. Later on that afternoon Naomi-Charlotte decides to drop out of the competition due to being home sick, leaving only 20 models in the competition. Rosy is once again left upset by her friend leaving, Stephanie worries that Rosy may be too young to handle the pressures of the competition and the modeling industry. A producer appears and tells the girls that today is the final day of castings and the final eliminations will be made to decide which models move forward into the actual competition. The girls wait in a holding room during the deliberations. Rosy expresses her nerves, Stephanie feels confident she performed her best, while Eboni worries about her place within the competition. The top 20 are called back into the ballroom and stand before the jugdes. 16 finalists are called forward and the remaining four, Elizzabeth, Brittany, Natalie P., and Ashley, are eliminated. Caroline is left devistated by her sisters elimination. '''The Finals''' '''Episode 3: "Way Too Confident"''' ''Airdate: October 21, 2014'' '''Opening Intro Order: '''''Caroline, Laura, Annastasja, Kelli, Anni, Jewel, Kylah, Ksenia, Chanele, Eboni, Jennifer, Imogen, Michaela, Stephanie, Rosy, Francesca'' The girls begin the competition walking down the street of New York City. They head into one of the cities biggest retail giants and participate in a style challenge. Jewel, Kylah, Francesca, and Chanele excel, while Jennifer, Eboni, Michaela, and Imogen struggle. Francesca is declared the challenge winner. Upon reaching their loft Francesca is quick to criticize her fellow competitors in the diary room, mostly picking on Imogen's lack of personality and Rosy's age. Francesca's attitude begins to rub other girls the wrong way, Stephanie stating that it has gone to her head. Chanele struggles with missing home, while Michaela reveals she has a baby. The girls learn that their elimination will be based off of their runway walks. They begin to practice and Caroline is quick to worry has her pageant background has left her stiff. Kelli dominates the practice show. Back at the loft, the night before elimination, Caroline has a hard night. She struggles with confidence heading into the elimination, and also with missing her eliminated sister. Caroline fears she may be the one leaving, however the house mutually agrees they wish to see Francesca go home. Challenge Winner: Francesca Best of the Week: Ksenia Bottom Two: Chanele & Jennifer Eliminated: Chanele '''Episode 4: "Homesick"''' ''Original Airdate: October 28, 2014'' Estatic with the fairly high rank at elimination, Michaela calls home to her family. While talking to her baby she breaks down. Upon talking with the other girls, Michaela reveals she had, had a hard childhood and a troubled past. Anni commends Michaela on her maturity. The next day Kylah becomes annoyed with Imogens habits around the house, calling her a 'slob'. Jewel practices her poses while Stephanie and Annastasja confide in one another as they both feel they're struggling within the competition. Caroline gives the two women a confidence boost. A friendship is forming between Kelli and Anni, most girls believe it's due to their older ages. Francesca believes Laura and Ksenia are the biggest threats to win. The girls learn the next elimination will be based off of a photo shoot. Jennifer and Eboni both worry as they feel they're at the bottom of the competition, while Francesca and Rosy both feel confident. At the elimination Imogen finally stands out to the judges while Eboni is once again criticised. However it is Michaela who is eliminated after a poor performance, and being deemed too immature to be successful just yet. Best of the Week: Imogen Bottom Two: Eboni & Michaela Eliminated: Michaela '''Episode 5: "Fourteen Stories"''' ''Original Airdate: November 4, 2014'' Kylah calls a house meeting to discuss the current cleanliness habits of the girls left, rubbing most the wrong way. However Rosy is receptive and agrees to help with the chores. Eboni, Jennifer, Annastasja, and Stephanie all voice within their confessionals that they worry they'll be eliminated next. The next day Anni opens up to the group about previous sexual harrassment, explaining it's why she's so shy. Being close with Anni, Kelli breaks into tears and consoles her. Laura calls her a true insperation. Caroline practices her runway walk while Francesca makes fun of her attempt. For this weeks elimination challenge the girls will have to be window mannequins. During the practice Laura struggles to pose without the direction of a story. Francesca is relieved to see Laura has a weakness. Rosy once again does well with the lesson. At the elimination Imogen once again recieves high praise while Laura, Anni, Caroline, and Kelli all find themselves as the bottom for the first time. Miranda announces that although originally slated to be a double elimination round, only one girl will leave since girls that have shown true potential are all at the bottom. In the end Caroline's stiff beauty queen body gets her sent home. Best of the Week: Imogen Bottom Two: Caroline & Eboni Eliminated: Eboni Call-Out Order